Teacher
by Reona-chan
Summary: Beyond Birthday was a genius, you could hand him that. But, when a ball at Wammy's is announced, he does the unthinkable - he accepts help from none other than his predecessor. L/BB slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I bet most of you haven't known this, but, I have been quietly shipping L/Beyond in a corner for the longest time.

And finally; I am writing about this.

Might be a two-shot or more. But it will not be a full-blown chapter-fic.

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. It is not mine in any way.**

&&&&&&

Dancing, is a very refined art. Not dancing in clubs, however, for it only consists of mimicking going through an epileptic attack while rolling down a hill. No, dancing, in reality, was something entirely different. It was performed in pairs, and in turn required the right amount of practice, and skill, and vigor to go through the training. Those who, indeed, possess that skill, that knowledge, tell others that there is nothing better, nothing easier, than moving along in graceful swirls across a shining, marble ballroom floor. To those, who oppose the amount of skill the former possesses, get confused easily in the mess of hand, feet and hip movement, and in turn find it the hardest thing to do – besides destroy an ice burg with a stick, which might be humanly impossible, in the first place. Those people, lacking in skill, prefer to stand on the sides of the ballroom, attempting to look inconspicuous – to not be recognized, for fear that they shall be seen (and most likely asked to move on the dance floor with them), which in turn will lead to their untimely demise. Unfortunately, even the people in the most prestigious schools (containing some of the greatest minds), could be like this.

Beyond Birthday was one of those people.

The thirteen-year old genius wore a great deal of knowledge like P. Diddy would wear his 'bling', from the best techniques in chess to the amount of marbles in the jars where they would have a guessing promo. His red eyes – saw all. From how to work something, to the day a person would die. However, there were still a few things he could not manage (which he would so pridefully refuse to accept). One of them was spreading his jam on his bread (which led him to eating the strawberry delight straight from the jar instead). Another was dancing.

Beyond Birthday could not dance.

Of course, he had never really made an effort to learn how to do so, what with having to be L's successor; and with having to keep his jam diet intact ("Must not eat carrots!" or "A, get those fucking celery stalks as far away from me as possible!"); he never had any time to learn. Neither did he have the heart to actually learn it. However, a brief announcement by Quillish Wammy; that there was to be a Christmas Ball, had changed everything. Especially, since L was here now, the man with whom he was to hopefully succeed; should A not be good enough. Beyond, would have rather died or killed himself than even _touch_ a dance floor, though saying no to the closest thing he had to a father would break his heart, and; an attempt at impressing L Lawliet could not be missed.

This, was the reason that Beyond Birthday, well-known teenage genius (save a tad bit psychopathic) and a criminal of sorts, was now standing in front of the mirror in his room; crimson-red hues glaring at the dancing shoes on his feet. This was turning out to be horrible, and he seriously doubted that he would get out of this unscathed. His collar itched (although it was made _specially_ for him), and was very uncomfortable; despite the silk that danced along his skin each time he moved. And his feet.. to hell with his feet! They simply would not move, with shoes placed on them! He only walked bare-footed, for the love of God, and he could not stand for anything otherwise!

However, that was not an excuse, for even though he would be bare-footed, his feet would still be unable to move in tune with the slow music playing from his stereo, as well as in the direction prescribed in the book which was supposed to assist him.

Beyond frowned defiantly, before finally sighing at the pathetic excuse for an image he created. He, out of frustration, kicked the book aside; falling into his regular crouching position with his thumb pressed to his lips (which was an eerie similarity to his predecessor, L), eyes closed in deep thought; or simply because he could not bear to look at such a useless creature in the mirror any longer. He sighed once more, irritated and filled with lost hope, the young man (he had turned thirteen not too long ago, and A had insisted that Beyond was old enough to be considered such) turned his head, looking out the window. The moon was pale, shining dimly through the curtain the snowflakes created; said snowflakes littering the grass in the garden, causing it to seem all too tranquil and too peaceful. A beautiful sight, really, but to the boy – oops – the young man, it did nothing but prove to be a mockery of his own troubled mind.

Music, a cheerful waltz by Grieg, continued to play; and out of complete frustration, the male kicked it, yes, _kicked_ the device, causing it to loop and rasp a little. _Served the stupid thing right_, thought Beyond to himself, a frown evident on his face, _Here I am, trying to learn how to dance, and all it does is mock me. Well, ha-ha, I can learn without you!_

It was all too soon when he realized how ridiculous this all was. Here he, a genius (and part-time thief), stood, with a pair of dancing shoes on his feet and a suit adorning his crouching figure; staring into the mirror like a stupid fool with nothing better to do! He would have slammed his fist into the wall if it weren't so childish (he had broken some knuckles here and there throughout his duration at Wammy's). The pain meant nothing, after all. He had suffered worse.

Eventually deciding that this task would be much easier should he concentrate harder and keep focusing on the dancing, Beyond once more picked up the book with his index fingers and thumbs (holding it in both hands), and looked over the pictures. An elegant woman in the hold of an equally elegant man, his hand on her hip; her hand on his shoulder, their other hands enjoined as bodies melted together, the picture practically screamed, _"Perfection!" _On the plus side, it did not look hard at all to the boy, but on the minus side, he had no partner.

And so, biting his lower lip, an act he did only rarely (such as now) to help him concentrate, Beyond held his arms in front of himself; using his brilliant imagination to create an apparition of a lady.

_One, two, three. One step left, lift the other and - !_

Beyond tripped over his own feet, during a vain attempt to lift his left leg when his right was crossed over it; as if he could defy gravity. As he fell to the floor, he swore unprofessionally, finding all of this the least bit graceful, and mostly frustrating. This was not working. He brushed some of his dark bangs out of his eyes, and considered suing the author of the most worthless book he had ever pulled out of the library. Like a brick to the face, an idea came into the genius's mind, and he grinned devilishly. It obviously wasn't working because he wasn't holding something real, right? His blood-red eyes scanned the area silently, and he blinked when he spotted the mounds upon his bedsheets. They were of an acceptable size, and they weren't too heavy either.

A look of determination spread across the boy's face, as though daring, _daring_, the pillow the challenge him to a fight to the death, he then realized how foolish he must seem. How embarrassing. He only hoped that A would not walk in suddenly. Beyond picked up the pillow in his usual manner, holding it with his forefinger and his thumb, before placing his hands where he thought the book indicated, and where he thought it most resembled a woman's body. The pillow, unfortunately, had no arm to place in turn; and so the male had no choice but to press it against his thin body, and he only vaguely established the positions stated in the book.

Now, it was time for the tricky part.

Placing his feet in the right position, eyes holding the most focused look a boy such as he could muster, Beyond took a deep breath and started to move. Happy notes from an equally happy violinist started to play in his mind, and subconsciously; Beyond counted the beat, attempting to move his foot to the right. Succeeding in that, he was at an all-time high, and he then –

- tripped on his accursed feet and hit the floor with a thud. Not even the pillow could shield him from such pain.

He swore again, louder this time; a full-fledged scowl spread across his pale face. It was a good thing Quillish was out, probably with Roger to buy some suits and dresses for the children, leaving the maids to work out the problems. The maids, however, did not take much part in Beyond's life, and thus he was not worried. What he was worried about, though, was the detective who was currently in the orphanage with him. The little ones, and those who were around the same age as he, did not quite mind when Beyond cursed, or something of that sort. They were used to it – Beyond was just.. different.

L was here, sure, but he was most likely at the library, curled up with a book or eating some random sweet, thus rendering him unable to reach his successor –

"Beyond?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Aww.. people actually reviewed this? –grins stupidly- I'm so honored. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. Oh my God, it isn't.**

&&&&&&

_**emotionless-robot: **_Turn out to be good? Seriously? I think this is AU or something, or OOC.. but thanks. :D YES, POOR BEYOND – but I just love him that way. :P

_**CaeliaDanan: **_I updated, see? This is going to be finished before Christmas Day, I promise.

&&&&&&

The cold, emotionless voice made Beyond whirl around in surprise, and he had not the time to push the pillow away before the door opened and the inevitable form of his predecessor became visible.

"I was thinking Watari made it clear that there is to be no cursing in the institution," murmured the teenager, walking over towards his copy and crouching in front of his fallen form. The statement was spoken with an emotionless sort of tone – and Beyond mentally slapped himself. Was he expecting _L_, to have affection for _him_? Funny. Just plain funny. Nonetheless, Beyond found himself forgiving the other male for walking into the room without permission; he was probably some spoiled brat who was used to everything going his way (well, he _was_ a genius), and anyway, L was his predecessor. As the teenager's eye was caught by the pillow, the book and the shoes, however, Beyond knew he could not have the slightest chance of concealing what he had been doing, so before L had the chance to ask, the reply was given.

"I'm trying to dance. But this book sucks, and my feet won't move properly."

Feeling a light (uncharacteristic) blush color his cheeks at the slight quirk of L's mouth, Beyond turned away from the scrutinizing and emotionless gaze, walking to the stereo to kick it again. His back facing the other male, he tried his very best to explain his predicament.

"I'm going to the Christmas Ball," mumbled Beyond, resisting the urge to curse the event to the eighteen hells, "and it obviously includes dancing."

"And yet you say you cannot," stated L in his know-it-all tone – just on the verge of being emotionless, and Beyond winced only slightly, turning his body a little hesitantly.

"No," he replied.

Then, more of mocking (although he knew he mustn't mock the man he might become the successor of), he opened his mouth to ask something else.

"Can you?"

At this question, Beyond was surprised, so to say, to see L remove the thumb from in between his lips and his feet to shuffle only slightly. And, was he _blushing_? No, it couldn't be – but maybe it was just a small coloring of the cheeks. L looked as though he was re-living a precious, yet embarrassing moment, and if he were female, Beyond could have sworn L would have been using his finger to twirl some of his hair with it. This surprising pause had ended a second after, though, and L turned his head to face Beyond – dark eyes meeting his own crimson ones.

"Yes. However, there is only a ninety-eight percent probability that I know what dance it is you are speaking of."

If L weren't anti-social, Beyond was sure he would have smiled right now.

"I've never had the time to practice it, though. But I suppose it's much like riding a bike. Once you know, you can't forget it," he said with a thoughtful look.

It was then Beyond realized with a start –

"- Who taught you? No offense, L, but it just doesn't seem like somethin' major here at Wammy's to know how to dance. I mean, it's mostly all brains and stuff, if y'know what I mean."

At this, L's lips quirked upward once more, in slight amusement.

"It's not something major, as far as I'm concerned. Nonetheless, I followed the same method you did. With a pillow and a mirror." At this, Beyond blushed slightly. "And then Watari found me and taught me how, since he did, surprisingly, learn it in his younger years. It might come in handy for him to learn dancing, since he's more or less a guardian, and might have to blend in." He bit on the skin of his thumb thoughtfully.

Beyond was silent at this, effectively putting together each little piece and fragment in his effective brain; looking at a different direction. L patiently, however, awaited the response – having wanted to actually see one of his possible successors for a while now. Perhaps they would need some time to bond. Perhaps. He didn't have to wait long, though. Merely seconds later, Beyond turned his head, stunning crimson eyes looking towards the slightly taller one. Some slight hesitation was present on his face, however his voice was determined. Beyond never really asked for help, anyway, and so this would have to be a first.

"Could you, well, um, if you're not busy and you don't think this awfully uncomfortable, I'd be obliged if you would.." he broke off and stared at his (rarely) shoe-clad feet. When he finally did speak, his head was still bowed, and his voice was terribly low; to the point that L could barely pick up his words.

"If you would teach me to dance."

L, at first, had only regarded his young successor, who was still not looking at him, for reasons he could put together easily but chose not to.

_True_, a voice in his head said, _it would be uncomfortable, and he is but a boy. You mustn't show interest in other people, remember?_

Plus, the male knew what Watari would have thought about being overly-friendly to a successor – favoritism issues. But, L also knew that he had long passed the point where he became too interested in Beyond, and despite himself, there was nothing he wouldn't do to get to know the crimson-eyed young man better.

Barefoot feet taking a step forward, he nudged Beyond's foot a little gently; one of his hands nudging his face. Seeing, how the genius was torn between embarrassment and attempts to dignity, L gave an uncharacteristic (and a little creepy) smile, then nodded.

"Interesting. I'll give ninety-nine point nine of my efforts to teach you how."

The jam-lover did his best not to beam up at him stupidly.

L was a little unsure this time, for he was hesitant of dealing with males with high levels of testosterone (after all, Beyond _did_ only start going through puberty), and then acted as best he could.

"Do you know the basics, or do you know nothing at all?"

"Nothing," Beyond muttered, his reply short and irritated – though L could pick up the tones of frustration rather than the tones of anger. The detective nodded.

"Alright. I just need to have some sort of basis of where to start," L placed his thumb in between his lips once more, "it's not very spacey in here, however.."

Beyond caught the point before L could explain himself.

"Perhaps we could use the lobby without the television in it?" he suggested.

L nodded. "Good."

His words surprisingly being chosen even more carefully then normal (pressure would not help Beyond in any way, after all), L started a little wobbly.

"Would you.. should.." and then, when he realized that modals would not help at all, he gave up on coherency. "Now?" he inquired.

Looking relieved, that L had not asked so directly, Beyond nodded silently.

He was still blushing, which L could not help but notice made him look rather.. cute, rather than the strange (and a little insane) boy he really was. L mentally shook himself. That was **not** an appropriate thought about his successor.

Wondering slightly, in what manner this was ever going to work, L made his way out the door and started to head for the stairs to the first floor. Without turning, he murmured loud enough to be heard, a little command.

"And don't bring the book."

A ghost of a smile passed his face when he heard the low thud of the book hitting the floor.

Beyond stood, for a while, in his room, looking absentmindedly at the pillow on the floor with a scornful glance. He then, silently, threw his gaze towards the mirror. To his annoyance (and with slight shyness), he realized that he was still wearing a somewhat stupid smile.

&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **This is gonna be the last chapter in a while, I think. I'm unfortunately going to have exams the week after this one, so I might not be able to use the computer as frequently – IF AT ALL! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, however. Check my profile for my messengers, if you want to see them.

Reona, out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Unusual time for updating. I never update this fast. _Never_. Maybe it's because I just love this fanfiction so much. Thanks for the positive reactions, to the reviewers (three reviewers). Without you, I would have no muse.

**WARNING: EXTREME OOC-NESS, ESPECIALLY ON L'S PART. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. L belongs to Beyond, and vice-versa.**

&&&&&&

_**SonokoTao: **_I love B too! Zomg, a similarity! Yes, L is seme this time, because.. because.. because I say so! –grins- I checked your profile, saw someone named Reona, and screamed. It's most likely not me, but still. I screamed all the same.

&&&&&&

Bare feet being dragged along the hallway, L tried vainly to get his head to stop spinning. Why, he asked himself, had he agreed to do this, in the first place? It was stupid (and he did not like doing stupid things), silly, and most undignified for two people of their stature! He was the greatest detective in the world – Beyond was his back-up replacement, it was even more inappropriate than undignified! But, then again, those wonderful red eyes and that soft voice (so damn similar to his own), asking for help.. it was _Beyond!_ even L's strength and ability at masking feelings to say no, or express it. He was growing, so slowly, more and more interest in Beyond than anything and anyone else, except for possibly Watari, and his interest was so deep – that you could even call it attraction, even deeper and more heartfelt than his emotionless mind could fathom. Lately, however, those feelings seemed to be escalating, changing, including elements that shouldn't even _be_ there. He, in a few minutes, had come to terms that he would indeed love to be attached to the younger male, as long as his feelings were that of a close friend, teacher, brother, but now..

L had, more and more often now that it came to mind, found himself reluctant to stop looking at the hunched figure in the library, found that he was going out of his way to see him, or even get close to (and occasionally brush past) the young genius. It was small things. A hand on a jar of strawberry jam with sticky palm prints that rested for a moment too long; a knee touching a leg during the house assemblies, when he was sitting a tad too close (he sat beside both of his successors, A on his right, B on his left); his dark eyes all too willing to linger on Beyond's slender figure and lock with the crimson ones.. L knew what this was about. And, although with all his heart, he knew, although his logical and mathematical sense was crying out to him what he was doing, _feeling_, why, and why it was so wrong, he couldn't bring himself (despite his amount of self-control) to stop whatever it was he was feeling. He simply couldn't help feeling that burning joy when Beyond's hand rested upon his during the assemblies for a second, when a small smile was given to him alone, couldn't help but like the thrill flashing through his entire being when Beyond at times fell asleep during the assemblies, his head resting against L's shoulder, or his chest.

Reaching the comfortably furnished lobby, L snapped out of his thought – thumb in mid-air. This was, indeed, not the time for contemplating any _other_ feelings for his successor. And, now that he thought about it, quite the opposite, really. L silently reminded himself what he was here to do, and would have sighed, had he the time to. This was going to be difficult, more of a challenge than playing chess with himself. After first checking the windows for any curious by-passers or the door for any of those snooping around, he went over towards the stereo and chose an old CD of classical masterpieces. He looked through the composers, and soon a melody by Beethoven was dancing along the vast room. L, with more strength he thought he had, pushed some of the furniture away. Space, was going to be needed.

After making sure there were no other people or electronic bugs in the room (he was, after all, a little paranoid), L moved into his usual crouching stance on a couch by the wall, his thumb resting on his lips and his other hand on his knee. He looked out silently at the black night, hoping he would be able to keep his emotions and mind in check. If he would be able to avoid it, if he would keep his cool and stop thinking about the adorable boy across him –

- his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock, and when the detective turned around to face his successor, the usually-emotionless detective felt his heart skip a beat, for once in his life.

For, there, in the doorway, the light from the lamp in the ceiling fell softly upon Beyond's pale features and outlined his slender form. He had, much to L's content, taken off the suit and was now clad only in a loose-fitting white shirt (which was surprisingly much similar to L's own), the sleeves almost slipping off his shoulders and showing off his pale neck. He still, however, wore the dancing shoes – though the annoying suit pants had been discarded and replaced with tight-fitting jeans (their only clothing-style difference), which marked his unbelievably slim waist in the most captivating fashion L had ever seen. As if this was not enough to raise the detective's normally easy-going pulse, the young man had his hair rumpled up – as though he had returned from some sort of nightly-course. L wondered, in the back of his mind, if Beyond knew – or just sensed, that it was the style that L thought suited him best. And that made his body (surprisingly) respond in quite the opposite of the vain efforts of the man to keep his head clear.

For a few moments, Beyond stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorframe; the other in his pocket. Upon his face was an illegible, and mostly undecipherable expression that spoke of hesitation and awkwardness, somehow mixing with tense anticipation. Beyond, however, smiled a little sheepishly, causing L to feel a slight rise of temperature in the already warm room.

"You.." L knew he shouldn't, _mustn't_, but he was not (uncharacteristically) strong enough to resist the chance to say something, and he ignored the hoarseness and softness of his already soft voice.

".. you look good in that," he finally said, only half-aware of how stupid it really sounded. So much for him being a genius. Beyond only smiled, however, and nodded in thanks and understanding, stepping into the room. In his heart and mind, he hoped that L hadn't noticed the blush he felt burning upon his face at the words that escaped his lips. Breathing out, finally, as those crimson red eyes left his, L turned to put the stereo on pause.

Then, before facing Beyond once more, he took a deep mental breath to focus. He nearly laughed, as he thought of what Watari would have to say had he seen his top student falling to pieces for the sake of two red eyes and messy hair. But, those eyes..

"Alright," he began, his voice ending out more cold than he wanted, "let's see.. you're smart enough to count beats, are you not, Beyond?"

"Three beats for each bar." The logical (albeit a little psychopathic) genius was glad to be sure of something, and number were always reliable (if they were right, then they were right – if they were wrong, they were wrong). L nodded, in approval, and went on. "Then, there are the steps. First, we shall try the easiest, most basic steps of the waltz, which is, frankly, one step to the side, together, lift the left, back, one step to the right, together lift and back again." It was the longest speech the detective had ever said, though he was glad (which he would never show) to see Beyond look somewhat relieved.

"Goddamnit, L. That was _it_? And that stupid book made it _so_ hard.."

L cut off, however, and nodded in agreement. "I should think so. According to my experience, and eighty-five percent of people I have surveyed, those patterns can be hell to read." He tried to smile, but it was hard, really, to keep his mind on anything but the scent around the boy. Was it _strawberry jam_? He nearly laughed as he realized he knew the brand. Smuckers.

Then, after an awkward silence, came the part L both dreaded, yet looked forward to. L did his best to ignore his increasing heart-rate.

"Alright, now, I shall dance with you first and take the lead, and then you shall try on your own, and then we will see if you have the ability to take it."

L silently hoped Beyond would not disagree upon, or question, the point of them dancing together, and Beyond himself did not at all seem to find this out of order, but simply nodded.

"Well, I.." L took a step forward, letting his arm drop loosely to his side, a little nervous and ready to kill himself for being such. ".. if you put that hand on my shoulder, and the other one here in my hand.."

**Author's Notes: **Oh, God, it's almost done! Almost there! Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **This might be the last chapter. But, it's not going to be the last Beyond and L fic I'll ever write. One more's going to come, a companion fic called 'Forbidden Fruits & Cigarette Kisses', in which we follow the present Death Note time – if Beyond hadn't been killed by Light's Death Note. Interested? Then wait for it, ne?

**WARNING: EXTREME OOC-NESS WILL FOLLOW. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED (I think it's OOC, anyway. Idk, rly).**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine. Gawd.**

&&&&&&

_**CaeliaDanan: **_Romantic?! Zomg, really!? I thought it was mostly humor. But, well, it's a comedy-romance. YEAH! –high-fives-

_**emotionless-robot: **_I love the awkward moments between these two. It's so adorable. I hate it when people steal the computer, too. But my parents are, like, EVIL, so, yeah. –sighs!- Indeed – L would play by himself. Who's the best competition for L but L? (Beyond, maybe!)

&&&&&&

After a fairly good amount of awkward fumbling to find a suitable grip, the tall, hunch-backed man and the only a few inches shorter teenage boy stood on the floor, a few inches between their bodies, each as embarrassed as the other. Beyond, honestly, was very much conscious of the heat radiating from L's thin, defined form, of the sweet scent of cakes and other sweets, the soft skin of the thin hand holding his, and the numbers above his head. Around nine more years. Around nine more years. He, however, didn't mind the closeness and other things – which was what troubled him most. Beyond, being the successor, should not be liking the sensation as much as he was now, and even he knew it (causing even more problems).

L, however, was trying his very best to ignore just how pleasant those warm, partially sticky fingers on his shoulder felt, and had a horrible time not thinking about where he would rather move the hand which was currently positioned on Beyond's slender waist. The closeness of the young man – _boy_, L corrected himself – was almost too much for a mostly emotionless detective to handle, and it took all his inner focal points L had just to keep his brain clear and functional. And, most importantly, remain coherent.

"Very good. Then, hm, we should start with a step to the left –" L winced inwardly, "your left." It was not like him to add things awkwardly, however it had just come out, especially when he realized how close Beyond's leg had come after said command.

"Follow with lifting your other foot, and place them together, afterwards a step to the right, and.." his voice continued on until Beyond appeared to understand the complex steps known as the waltz.

Soon after, to avoid even more embarrassment and to keep his mind thinking straight, L, carefully, but very much reluctantly disentangled himself from the body so similar to his own.

"Alright," stated the detective, taking a step back, hoping he didn't look as over-heated as he felt, "I have a good deal of percentage and statistics to see you understand it. Now, we can add the music." He turned to the stereo, turned it on, and silently prayed (to an unknown God, for he himself was unsure of his religious preferences) that he would be able to keep some decorum for as long as this had to go on. He, however, knew with all his mind's power, that he might not.

Thus, the flute started to play; the harp and violin accompanying in a wonderful blend. As Beyond put a soft, not at all reluctant, sticky hand on his shoulder, a bit too close to L's neck than was necessary, and put his slender body in the detective's grasp, the older of the two felt his self-control become nothing but a puddle of goo. He sighed, and tried again, with as much wit as he could muster, to recollect all his sense of etiquette and proper behavior.

"Ichi, nii, san (one, two, three).. Ichi, nii, san.." L counted the beat, the two of them moving together in something which magically went in time with the music's rhythm. The detective's thin hand had slid up to the small of Beyond's back; him being rendered useless in depriving himself of that small treat, but he took great pride in managing to maintain the distance between them. It was, unfortunately, only a few inches – though it helped keep his mind as straight as possible.

Beyond kept his firm, yet gentle hands on L's hand and shoulder, his head almost resting against the chest of his predecessor. He was, to his surprise, concentrating intently on counting the beat, moving his right foot and then the left, finally realizing that he had an idea of how to dance this time. The young criminal did not like being a step behind (which was all too similar to L's behavior), no matter the subject, however now, when the beat seemed to settle in the confines of his body and the music had received all control of his mind, as he was lead by someone who could show him without teaching him, he felt himself relaxing, if only a little. This was not, amazingly, as horrible as he thought it would be, after all. Not complicated, either – more importantly, not entirely disagreeable, in regards to the.. closeness.

To be honest, Beyond had never quite noticed how good, and reassuring, it could feel to have a sure hand holding yours, firmly and gently leading the way – keeping him safe, leading him towards paradise. The hand on his back, warm, safe, moving slightly in a small soothing caress – it felt better than he could ever have imagined. Knowing, in the deep confines of his already irrational mind, he shouldn't, half-afraid to be pushed away, Beyond moved just a tad closer to the warm body, almost closing the distance that L had so vainly been keeping. Noticing that the detective didn't push him away, didn't seem bothered at all, he gave a small sigh of relief. Then, without a thought running through his brain, without knowing how he had found the mysterious courage and absence of sense to put this thought, this desire into action, he placed his head to lie against L's warm chest.

L felt his body stiffen slightly at the touch, and, finally realizing the situation he brought himself into, was unsure (for the umpteenth time today) how to respond, lest he ruin the moment and possibly more. He ventured, however, to tighten his grip little by little around Beyond's waist, at which he felt, rather than heard, Beyond gasp softly. But not, L noticed with a strange feeling of exhilaration, out of surprise or repulsion, but from something closer to – the thought itself made him hesitate – pleasure. L's head reeled; could this _be_? Could it really be, that the one person he had ever cherished, ever wanted, was in his arms, striving to be close, being held and.. liking it? Could it be that Beyond..? He barely dared complete the line of thought, and yet the hand on his shoulder slid closer to his neck, touching the bare skin, and he realized – with a slight annoyance, that he must act. His voice was, most likely, going to betray him, and so the detective let go of his successor's hand, and, softly touching Beyond's cheek, caused him to look up.

L held his breath – here he went. His first ever attempt at a relationship. _Hold on, detective. Just hold on._

That look in the young man's beautiful crimson eyes – and in this moment, L realized he could not even, to himself, claim his successor to be a boy – sent shivers down the detective's spine. Those red eyes were half-closed in a dreamy, lethargic fashion, telling of the complete safety their owner felt in the embrace with which he was currently held in, but beneath (which L had to dig into even harder than most people), there was a depth, a darkness that turned the crimson even more passionate, from need and desire; they burned an unveiled intensity that dazzled the man whose gaze they steadily met.

Miraculously, he heard his own voice say something.

"Beyond Birthday.."

The whispered word was far away. He knew he was falling now, drowning in the bloody pools that were Beyond's eyes, but he didn't, _couldn't_ care. As Beyond let his almost-fragile hand slide up along the bare skin of his arm where the sleeves of L's shirt was rolled back, up along the biceps and the shoulder, eventually leaving him standing with both arms around L's neck, the human within the detective gave in.

Finally pushing his mind aside, and finally becoming unaware of what it was he was doing, L roughly tightened his arm around the narrow waist, crushing the warm, lithe body against his own. Beyond drew a sharp breath, but did not let go his grip. Instead, he fixed the older man's eyes with his dark gaze, and, without a word passing his lips, slid closer, cocking his head back slightly so that, in spite of L's considerable height, his face was merely inches away.

When he saw the mixture of desire and nervous hope in the ruby crystals, and when he felt a leg firmly, shamelessly slide between his own, the air caught in the detective's throat, and he surrendered completely. A hand was pushed along a back, a short breath was taken, and as lips met lips, mouths opening hungrily, the world was reduced to the hot, wet, wonders of a first kiss – and the sweet notes of Bach floated away into the darkness of a December night.

_**Owari.**_

&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **And that's it! Yeah, the end of 'Teacher'. How was it? I felt pretty sad ending it so soon, but I'll be working on the companion fic as soon as possible. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you for following me and my horrid writing style this long!

Wow – and I had writer's block while writing this. I do hope it came out lovely. :D

Might be writing the Christmas Ball scene, maybe a Chapter 5, but I'm not sure. Eh. Hope you enjoyed, anyway!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Okay, kill me. I made a continuation. Now this is the _last_ chapter for sure. I think.

I was listening to Lena Park's Inori –You Raise Me Up- while writing this. Hmhm. Doesn't match much…

**Disclaimer: Ohba & Obata own Death Note. L owns Beyond (officially in this fanfic! Yay!) and vice-versa.**

**WARNING: LEMON, BUT NOT TOO GRAPHIC.**

&&&&&&

_**CaeliaDanan: **_I know, right? Yes, it is very cute. But I have a continuation, because you guys have motivated me _too much_.

_**SonokoTao: **_Hoho, well, it hasn't ended yet! I have this last chapter, a lemon – if you can read them. Though it's not too explicit. You loved this fanfic? Awh, thanks. You're welcome. I wrote it out of me being a fangirl. O:

_**puddingcup:**_ Not usually an L/B fan?! What?! How could you **not** be? Lol, kidding. I'm glad you found this worthy of changing that, even for a few minutes. Adorable, eh? Hurrhurr. I'm a sucker for fluff. Here's the next chapter for you. :D BTW, is that Horatio in your icon?! Omggg! –squeal-

_**emotionless-robot: **_Gah. I hated writing the descriptions. It's hard when you have sooo many quizzes and crap to do because of school. –angryface- CUTE? YES. YES IT IS VERY CUTE. I LOVE BEYOND-UKE. –happyface-

_**XxStarryxxSkyxX: **_Well… it's not the ending anymore. This is! Because I'm very awesome and have decided to write another chapter. A lemon. If you can handle it. You love the way I portray them… for some reason that makes me extremely proud of myself. Thank you for inflating my ego. Haha, kidding! I had fun with L, but he was the hardest. Would the greatest detective _really_ be gay for his successor? No. But if I made it seem realistic, well, thank you!

Beyond makes my heart jump in general. Tee-hee. Despite the fact he ends up being a psychopathic killer, he is still ADORABLE. –heart-

&&&&&&

Somehow, Beyond could still hear the soft tunes from a bow caressing the strings of a Stradivarius, but the sound itself was drowned in the intense beatings of his own heart, the rush of his blood as he experienced a fierce, uncontrollable arousal caused by the sensation of his predecessor's soft (sugar-coated) lips against his own. Their tongues met, and the hands.. he had never before known anything quite like this. The lightest touch from L's careful, thin warm hands set him on fire, and the way he was kissing him, slowly yet hungrily exploring and ravishing his mouth, was making the poor teenager who had only intended for dance lessons balance on the verge of screaming in ecstasy. His head was reeling (despite his carefully constructed mask of self-control – he was so close to breaking down), not only from the lack of oxygen, when at last he threw his head back to catch his well-needed breath. Pursing his lips, he dared to look up in L's dark, obsidian eyes, his heart starting to beat faster with joy for the look of complete content, even of love, he could see in those wonderful pools. And then his own eyes closed in sheer pleasure and he gasped sharply as he felt hot, wet lips at the skin just at the side of his neck – his hair tickling him slightly as those lips licked and sucked gently. Beyond, despite himself, let out a soft moan, digging his fingers into the detective's back and arching his naturally-hunched figure against him, feeling that he could never _ever_ come close enough.

The moment he felt L draw a ragged breath against his skin, and felt the pressing (surprising) evidence of L's exalted state through his jeans, he could hardly stand upright from apprehension, excitement, inane, natural curiosity; and pure sexual desire. His body was trembling from nervousness, but he was also aching hard, and he finally gathered enough courage from his advanced brain to venture sliding his similar, thin hand in between their lithe bodies, down along L's proportionally thin thigh and back in a slow caress pressing against his groin. L, uncharacteristically, gasped wordlessly; his own self-control wavering as he thrust his hips against Beyond's hand, suddenly (yet Beyond could not contest to this) tugging the youth's head up towards him, kissing him only the slightest bit violently – and Beyond felt as though the detective was trying his very best not to hurt him or lose himself even more than he already had.

Beyond moaned into L's mouth, tasting the intoxicating mixture of strawberry jam and strawberry cake, before moving to suck on his tongue and move his hand slowly and teasingly against the straining erection beneath the denim fabric of L's trousers. L, having already fallen too fast for his successor, groaned with the light touches, his fingers fumbling at Beyond's shirt, hesitantly (yet another strange moment of uncharacteristic behavior) caressing his chest and throat, and the younger genius knew he was losing both control and, had he had any in the first place, any sense of propriety, but for the first thing – they had already passed the point where anything made sense (and should he bring in a literary proof – the Point of No Return from _Le Fantomé de Opera_), and secondly, he quite forcibly didn't give a damn whether or not A would walk in and drop dead.

Those knowing, amazing hands on his body slid against his nipples, and Beyond gasped violently, begging L rather explicitly to 'get the damn thing off'. With slightly shaking fingers, the older detective swiftly undid the buttons, smoothing the fabric from the narrow, milky shoulders. L could feel his own hardness throbbing against the gentle but firm pressure of Beyond's hand on his trousers, and for once he did not know how much longer he could last, but there was no way he could have stopped now and cut it off like that.

His own thoughts paused when he realized he would rip his collar, he tore off his loose-fitting shirt over his head and forced himself to slow and stop for a moment – only to watch, to perceive and completely understand what was happening. The sight in front of him took his already short breath completely. Black hair hung tousled atop the younger man's pale neck, on one of those sides of which a few dark marks from his own rough, needy kisses were starting to show. Beyond's lips were swollen, slightly parted, shining just like the beads of sweat on the pallid forehead. Normally, Beyond's cheeks were ivory white from the many years he spent out of the sun, bent in front of the computer, but now they were flushed to a light shade of red – which, with a few work, would end up the same shade as the strawberry jam he came to love so much.

L had to admit to himself – he had never wanted anything or **anyone** for that matter as much as he wanted Beyond now, wanted to push him against something solid and simply take him, but he did not want to scare the rather more inexperienced adolescent by being hasty. He, despite Watari's earnest pleas not to grow attached to any of his successors, loved his protégé too much to let his own need take over completely. Therefore, trying to stay composed as he normally was and attempting to let the caged beast within remain caged, he did not simply grab hold of Beyond's wonderful form and crush him up against the wall, as his rising desire urged him to, but slowly slid his hands down the white, smooth skin on Beyond Birthday's body.

He pursed his lips, finding no thumb to bite on, as he reveled in the sight of the one he _loved_ (or at least – what he presumed was love) standing there, so willing, so full of desire, for him – and only him. But something in Beyond's bloody eyes told L that maybe, just maybe, he would not need to wait too long – and true enough, when he moved closer, those already dark, crimson eyes darkened even more, and suddenly Beyond's arm was wrapped around his back with a display of more strength than L had calculated the thin-built young man to possess.

The slender hand between his legs gave a slight squeeze, nearly making L whimper, and when he heard Beyond moaning a hoarse, but quite clear '_take me_' against his neck, L knew that was it – the end of his control, the end of the emotionless shadow he had worn for so long it made him weary. Giving up all thoughts of waiting, or maintaining his regular composure, the detective grabbed hold of the small body, crushed it to him, and after pushing the younger man back a few steps, pinned him up against the wall.

L opened the zipper of the skin-tight jeans and tore them down; his own loose-fitting denim discarded on the floor beside them, and let their bodies melt. The feeling of naked, velvet-like; pearly milk skin on his own was nearly too much, and he took a forceful, whilst still somewhat careful, hold of Beyond's erection, stroking softly as he lifted what was now his against his own hips. It was not a heavy burden, surprisingly for the man who spent his life hunched by a laptop; the younger genius was lithe and fast – but weighed very little. Even if Beyond wasn't this light, L doubted that he would have found this to be a problem – he was much too far gone from his normal, calm composure to care, and would do anything to feel that body pressed as hard against his own as was humanly possible.

Beyond was, without a doubt, shaking now, and as he let himself be pushed against the smooth oak panels of the wall, he wrapped his legs around L's waist, now moaning out loud (_'Without caring for Watari or Roger hearing,'_ L mused) with every move, whispering his predecessor's name in heavy, short-cut breaths. L felt his no-longer-cold heart, body and soul reducing to nothing but a raving need as he drew close to the brink of perfection, and in complete abandon of his human control he slammed up, up against the boy he loved, burying his head in the smooth, curved neck that belonged to (_his_) Beyond Birthday.

Beyond, too, was thrusting against him now, in desperate need for release, and as he felt L shoving a hard push against him, he threw his head back and came, mindlessly – violently. The last thing he heard before the world, for a moment, blackened, was L's choked moan as the detective brought himself off in a few touches. When his mind cleared again, and became rational enough for him to think, L had drawn him close against his own pulsing body, holding Beyond so tight as if he would never, ever let go. Beyond silently, wistfully, hoped he wouldn't. It was then L pulled his head up to make the dazed youth look at him, a small smile playing on the worn, tired face.

Beyond then, realized why L had those eyebags around his eyes – not of insomnia, but of fear and paranoia. That the next day he would be gone. The next day, he would not see what would come; that he would never be able to fulfill his wishes. Yet now, there was complete content there, satiation, happiness – love. Pure, and immortal.

"Now," L breathed, his lips soft against Beyond's cheek as he kissed it softly. Beyond held his breath, now, his grip on L tightening to match the detective's own.

What came next, made his crimson eyes shimmer and his heart leap.

"You take the lead."

&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **Tada! There. That concludes this fanfiction. I don't know whether to make a sequel, because usually sequels, er… are of a lower grade than the originals. But if I get enough positive reviews, I might have the motivation to make one. Not sure, though. Thank you, everyone, for your continued support. It is because of you I actually brought myself to write a lemon. Hope you enjoyed _Teacher_.

See you next time.


End file.
